1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of protecting servers communicating with the electronic device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When severe vibration takes place, such as during an earthquake, an user may not have a chance to operate running servers to save data, which cause data loss if the servers are shut down suddenly.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a method for protecting servers against damage caused by vibration to solve the problem described above.